HeftyBrainy
by LadyMelieka
Summary: Brainy screws up a potion for Papa Smurf, which has disastrous results when Hefty comes to visit. Slash warnings


Fandom: The Smurfs

Pairing: Hefty/Brainy

"Good morning Hefty!"

The brawny smurf looked up from the axe he was sharpening. "Brainy," he said in a distracted way, acknowledging the smart smurf, but little more. Brainy gave a little sigh, but wasn't deterred. "Hefty, I was smurfing if you would be able to help me later on today? I've been working on an experiment, but I need to smurf some of my equippment outside. Would you be able to smurf me a hand?"

Hefty looked up and focussed on Brainy for the first time. "I can smurf that, Brainy, when did you want me?"

Brainy supressed a small chuckle at the other smurf's choice of words. "Oh, anytime after lunch will be smurfy, Hefty, just whenever you have a spare smurf." The muscular smurf nodded. "Alright, I'll smurf you after lunch then."

Brainy grinned at him, then hurried away. Before he embarrassed himself and said something stupid.

Lunch came and went, and Brainy could hardly contain his excitement. Hefty was going to be in his house! He rushed about, trying to finish his latest experiment. It was a potion for Papa Smurf, there were a lot of very delicate ingredients in it, and Brainy had chosen to work on it to try and keep himself distracted from thinking about Hefty's visit. He was just about to add the belladonna, when there was a knock at the door. Brainy tossed the herb onto his workbench in his rush to answer, not realising when the whole thing fell into his potion.

"Hefty, hi!" Brainy said happily, trying to sound as normal as possible. "Thank you again for helping me out."  
Hefty nodded. "It's no problem Brainy. Always happy to test out my muscles. What did you need smurfed?" As Brainy led him inside towards some extremely large machinery, Hefty became aware of a wonderful smell. It filled his nose, and his mind fuzzed a little. "Brainy."

The smart smurf turned at the odd note in his secret crush's voice. "Yes, Hefty?" He asked faintly.

Hefty turned a dopey smile on him. "There's a really smurfy smell in here. Are you cooking something nice?" Confused, Brainy shook his head. Hefty's smile widened. "Well, your house smells really nice. You have a really smurfy house, Brainy." Brainy shrugged off the compliment, becoming more confused by the second. "Thank you Heft- what are you doing?" This last was breathed out in a whisper as Hefty leaned in and took a deep breath somewhere in the vicinity of Brainy's ear. "You smell good too," he purred. Brainy shivered, closing his eyes as Hefty continued, "you always smurf good too, Brainy, so neat and smurfy. You're so different from the rest of us. We don't care how we look really." His hand was on Brainy's shoulder, and the smart smurf moaned softly. "I like the way you look, Hefty," he whispered. "You're so strong, so smurfsome. I..." he trailed off as Hefty's hand slid up his neck to cup his face.

"I want to kiss you, Brainy."

Brainy's eyes flashed instantly open, focusing on Hefty's face. "Yes," he whispered, "oh, smurf, yes." He felt like crying when Hefty's mouth connected with his own, but suppressed it. He couldn't suppress a moan however, when Hefty deepened the kiss, parting their lips and plunging his tongue deep inside Brainy's mouth. His hands lifted of their own accord to grip at Hefty's shoulders, and pull them closer together. Hefty's own hands slid around Brainy's waist, settling into the dip in the small of his back. Hefty let out a sigh of his own when their bodies touched, and two erections touched through linen pants. Then he slowly lifted his head, blinking, and looking around the room slowly. Surprised and disappointed at the loss, Brainy opened his eyes, watching as Hefty seemed to come back to himself. "Hef- Hefty?" He whispered sadly, and the strong smurf looked down at him with barely concealed horror. "Brainy, I..." he trailed off, then realised where his hands were and pulled them away as if burned. "Brainy, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me! This is... unsmurfable! I'm really really sorry!" He began backing away, flinching when Brainy held out a hand to stop him. "Hefty?" The brawny smurf shook his head and continued backing away out the still open door. As soon as he was in the fresh air again, he turned and sprinted away, leaving Brainy smurf standing miserably alone in his house, with a ruined potion and a throbbing erection.

Hefty smurf sat curled up on his bed, terrified at what he had just done. He had kissed Brainy. More than that, he had made out with Brainy and rubbed his hardness against the smart smurf! He had never intended to so much as confess his crush to Brainy, let alone touch him in such a way, but now it was done, and the other smurf was sure to be angry and disgusted. He was really upset, because he knew that even their friendship would be ruined after this, and there was nothing he could do to make it better, or take it away. If he only understood why he'd acted in that way, he might feel a little better, but he had no idea why he'd felt such a compulsion to touch the slightly smaller smurf. He groaned softly as he remembered the feel of Brainy's body pressed against his own, the feel of the erection rubbing against his. He was under no illusions as to this. There was a distinct lack of smurfs who even had a sex drive, and those who did were perfectly happy to go to Smurfette. Either Brainy didn't feel those things, which he must do, or he hadn't been to see Smurfette in a while. It was a simple matter of stimulus. Even Hefty could work out something so simple. He sighed. It was hard being the only smurf attracted to another male smurf. But Brainy was so smurfy, so pretty! The erection he had been ignoring since he got home throbbed again, and he shuddered, reaching a hand down to cup himself through his pants. He was so hard, harder than he'd ever been before. Shedding his pants, he began to stroke himself lightly, trying to remember the feel of Brainy pressed against him, clutching at his shoulders. The smart smurf had seemed to be enjoying it wholeheartedly. Hefty's fingers tightened on himself a little, and he jumped when he heard a soft voice.

"Do you want a smurfing hand with that?"

For his part, Brainy nearly couldn't force the words out, he was so captivated by the sight of Hefty stroking himself that he was all but speechless. He became instantly hard again, and strode over to the bed without waiting for an answer. Dropping to his knees, he was happy to be eye to eye with his prize. "Hefty," he whispered hungrily, reaching out.

He was satisfied when he closed his hand over Hefty's flesh, and the brawny smurf groaned loudly. "Yes," he moaned, and bent his head down. Hefty let out a very undignified gasp when Brainy's mouth closed over him, and the smart smurf moaned around the flesh in his mouth.

Soon Brainy was sucking, and Hefty was coming, crying out loud as he did so. Brainy swallowed the seed easily, almost greedily, then he crawled up onto the bed, leaning over Hefty's body to kiss him forcefully on the lips.

Hefty tasted himself on Brainy's mouth, mind still reeling. Finally they had to break away for air, and he gasped out, "Brainy, why?"

The smart smurf licked his lips and smiled. "I figured out why you went so crazy at my house today Hefty," he said softly, and Hefty snapped to attention at once.

"It was the potion I was making for Papa Smurf," Brainy continued. "I accismurfly added far too much belladonna, and it smurfed up the potion, made it into a... an aphrosmurfiac, I suppose." Hefty looked outraged, but Brainy shushed him gently. "All the potion did was smurf up your own emotions and feelings, Hefty, you had to already have smurfed this way for it to have any effect at all." He blushed a faint purple and added, "it had the same effect on me. It make me more smurfy to you and gave me the courage to respond to you when I would normally be too shy to do anything."

Hefty stared at him. "And now? You're not under the potion now, are you?" the purple on Brainy's cheeks deepened, and he shook his head, smiling. "Nope. But now I know you smurf me too."

Hefty looked away, embarrassed, but nodded just the same. "I've smurfed you for a long time, Brainy, but I couldn't smurf you anything, I had no idea..." he trailed off, but Brainy understood. "It's okay now Hefty," he whispered, and leaned in to kiss the strong smurf once more. "We can be together now."

The End


End file.
